


Bruce Banner - 1987

by FemSanzo291



Series: Keeping Secrets [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, College, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: Robert Bruce Banner met Alea Carter when he was in college.





	Bruce Banner - 1987

As Alea worked through her field certification for SHIELD she would work in R&D. Many times if she caused a major explosion she would be forced to leave for a while. Many times she used this time to either look for the little boy that she had met in 1979, or go take a few college classes. One such time happened in 1987. She decided to take some college classes because that was what her co-workers wanted her to do. They wanted her to learn a coding language that they could read without asking what each line of code did.

You see she normally wrote in a language called SIC2 otherwise known as Stark Industry Code 2. It was what her father had taught her and what she felt comfortable with. Though she agreed with her co-workers and went to Harvard this time around and took every class about C that there was.

While there she met a young man by the name of Robert Bruce Banner. He was in his first semester of college-level classes. She could tell that the anxiety that he had came from being away from what he knew. She had seen that very look on herself when she'd just joined SHIELD.

Alea taught him several ways to combat his anxiety and when she noticed that much of it was caused by his name. She suggested that he start going by his middle name Bruce.

“Why would that help?” Bruce asked her one day after class let out.

“I noticed that you seemed to flinch when you were called either Rob or Robert. So it might help your anxiety to be called something that you haven't gone by before and Bruce is an uncommon name as well.”

“I guess it couldn't hurt to try.”

It was then and there that Robert Banner started to go by Bruce Banner and managed to start to manage his anxiety.

It would be a good time for both. Alea gave him her phone number and tell him that any time he needed her to call her. She would always reply as soon as possible after his calls.

She kept that promise for a few years but then she would be kidnapped and Bruce would want her and she was unable to answer her phone.

He would keep the number and try and call sometimes, but because her cell phone had been destroyed she had to get a new number.


End file.
